


Fools In Love

by ChrissyBrown1127



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Addie and Derek were never married, Addison has a twin, F/F, F/M, Holidaze, Maddison have a teenaged daughter, Mark and Addison are divorced, Meredith also has a twin, Sean stayed in Seattle with Thatcher, Season/Series 06, Thatcher and Ellis split the twins up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyBrown1127/pseuds/ChrissyBrown1127
Summary: Derek had one last night with his ex-fiancé who is the twin sister of his best friend's ex, what happens when something resulted from that night? Meanwhile Mark deals with the repercussions when his and ex-wife Addison's 18 year-old daughter shows up at the hospital with a secret and his relationship with Lexie. Season 6 AU. MerDer, Maddison.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. ok so in this Addison has a twin sister named Avah (after my only sibling. It's just like Ava; only with an H at the end) who used to be engaged to Derek but more on that later, a cardiothoraic surgeon and she is with Alex now, Addie has three children with Mark (one from teenage pregnancy as Sloane was replaced named Emma but nobody knows except- Avah, their parents, brother, and McDreamy. Kate when they were in Med, and Steven due to her keeping the baby) but she and their children are in LA, there is Slexie for right now as it will ultimately be Maddison.

Meredith has a twin who is named Sean who is in a relationship with April even though he kept doing the nasty with Callie, George never got hit by a bus, he's married to Izzie because they worked it out and she never got sick, there never was a Lexzie, no Mallie and Addex hookups.

The divorce happened in the original episode where Derek never signed the papers because he never had to choose, Addison is not barren; she went to LA in 3.22 but not for fertility because she recently had McSteamy's son and only wanted to have a baby with him, and they also knew each other since they were babies.

Oh George and Izzie had a double wedding with Meredith and Derek.

This is in Season 6 around Thanksgiving and focuses around various POVs. First chapter has Avah's POV.

All errors are mine, sorry!

I walked into the bar and went into the women's bar. While washing my hands a moan came out of one of the stalls that sounded a lot like my boyfriend, I am so anxious that before I knew what I was doing: I opened the stall to find my boyfriend shirtless and locking lips with Arizona Robbins. Isn't she a lesbian and Torres girlfriend?

"I hate you Alexander Michael Karev!" I shouted and began to run out the door.

Alex struggles to put his shirt on while trying to catch up with me, "Avah I promise this isn't what it looks like!" he denies.

"Oh really," I started. "Then why are you playing tounge tennis with the lesbian peds doctor?"

"I...I" Alex stutters.

"I knew it!" I run out and sit down with my ex-fiancé. "One Pina colada please." I say to the bartender. Joe nods and made my drink, I accept the drink and took a sip. "Alex cheated on me."

"With who?" Derek asks. Only he can make me feel comforted.

"Robbins." I sigh.

"Isn't she gay?"

"That's the weird thing about the situation." another thing comes to my mind, "Where's Meredith?"

"She's on-call." he flashed me that beautiful smile of his.

I spot Sean; Meredith's twin dancing with Callie. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked, seductively.

"Like you'd never believe." Sean answered and they walk out of the door giggling. Don't they both have girlfriends? Is today the day to cheat on your sinificant others? Although I heard that Kepner won't give him any until marriage.

After a few drinks, O'Malley and Stevens enter going up to Joe.

"Doctor Stevens, O'Malley!" I wave excitedly.

"Don't call us that." Izzie told me. "She's drunk." she says to George.

"Izzie wanted to give you these muffins." George explains with his arm around his wife.

"I'm a good baker." Izzie added.

Joe looks at the two baskets with a smile. "Thank you, Sweetie."

Isobel handed the other basket to us, "Take some muffins. They'll help you."

"I may be beyond help." I replied as the two residents walk out the door. "Mhmm, good!" I take a bite of a muffin. After a few muffins, laughs, and drinks Miranda sat next to us. "I've decided that I'm going to get really fat. Just as a stopgap. Just until I figure out another plan. I'm going to eat all of these muffins, and I'm going to really, gloriously fat. It's over. Over. OVER. I'm talking about the last four years, Miranda. How can it be over? How can it just end? Over my boyfriend getting it on with the Peds surgeon who just happens to be the girlfriend of the bone doctor? I am desirable, Amanda." I cried.

"Miranda." She corrects me.

"Right," I nodded. "Joe, I'm desirable, right?"

"I have a husband and kids." Joe reminded me.

"Be that as it may, I don't need me to tell you how wildly attractive I am. Wildly attractive." I turn to my ex with a smirk.

"You are, and your wildly attractive cab is here." he informed me.

"It is?" I ask.

"You told me to call you a cab at 10:00. It's 10:00." Joe retorted.

I start to get up, looking at the younger doctor. "I guess that's for the best, huh?"

"I would say." Miranda agreed.

"I should go now." I repeat while grabbing the muffin basket.

I'm about to leave when Derek stopped me. "Come, I'll drive you home. I'm not even that drunk."

"Alright," I follow him not knowing what the night will lead us to.

Now about three months after our drunken night I am starting at the products. I'm a doctor and I was pregnant before. The signs were there as I threw up in a body cavity yesterday, every smell- especially coffee is making me sick, and I winced for days when my breasts got touched during sex. That's why I'm not surprised that all four tests are saying PREGNANT.

I stuff the tests into my lab coat and got up to get fresh air before going into surgery with Yang (who I mentor) to do a thoartic anyerusm in an hour.

"Avah?" I hear Owen's voice and jump.

"Yeah?" I ask. I feel like punching him for scaring me even though he is one of my best friends and we did sleep together a few times. The first time was on a vent that he brought me to. It was clearly a manuever reserved for Yang but it was so sweet and brought out a side of him under all that military. Even though the sex was always amazing after a few times we decided to just be best friends, due to us loving different people, even though we used sleep together occasionally.

"You see Cristina anywhere?" he asks me.

"I'm supposed to go into surgery with her soon." I reported.

Owen studies my tired face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt out.

"You're pregnant?!" Owen gasped. "Who is the father?"

I look down at the floor. "Derek."

"Shepard, Meredith's husband?"

"Yes that Derek."

"I will keep it a secret for you until you're ready." He offered.

"Thank you," I hug him tightly. "I-I don't know why it's so weird. I mean I was engaged to him before he stole my twin sister from Mark and we had a child." I admit.

"You had a child?" Owen asked.

"Yes, little girl named Evangeline and miscarried a second baby." I can feel my memory on finding out about it coming back.

I enter the apartment thrilled after finding out something that is the best thing to ever happen to me. "Hi."

Derek looks up from his book. "How was class?"

"Boring." Then I hand him a bag containing my test, a onesie that read: 'I Love My Daddy', and a expecting parents book.

He took the bag and looked inside, then a look of surpisement came. "Avah, are you?"

I nodded. "I am."

"We're going to have a baby." he smiled the biggest I ever seen him smile.

"Yeah, we are." I confirmed in agreement as he picked me up into our bedroom.

The next day after class we went to see our baby.

"Ok, I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach." The doctor told me. "It may be cold."

I closed my eyes when she put it on. "It's cold!" I giggle.

"That's what everyone says at first, but you'll get used to it. Are you guys ready to see your baby? I can pull it up on the screen now." The doctor assures me.

"Oh, yes!" We answer in unison.

"Everything looks good. You're due June 18th," the doctor says then pointed to the screen. "That's your baby."

"Oh my God." Derek whispered.

"Wow. There it is, I see it." I say.

The doctor smiles. "Congratulations. I'll give you two a minute."

"Okay." I agree.

"Thank you." Derek adds as the doctor exits and I start to cry. "Pretty amazing huh?" He asked.

"I don't see it!" I cry.

"What? What?!"

"I can't see it!"

"You-you just said that you did!"

"I know, I lied! I didn't want her to think I was a terrible mother! I can't even see my own baby!" I whine.

"Oh sure, come here!" He sat me up. "Sure you can! Uh, look come here look," then he rolls the machine closer. "it's-it's-it's, it's right there." he pointed.

"Oh. Oh, it's beautiful. I see it now," I smiled as I look.

"Do you really?" Derek looked at me.

"I do, I see it!" I laugh happily.

"I can't believe that's our baby." He said while taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, that's our baby." I confirm while smiling.

That night things just got better when my twin sister and her boyfriend had news too.

"I'm pregnant!" Addison squealed.

I squealed too, "Oh my god! Addie, I'm pregnant too!"

"When are you due?" She asks.

"June 18th." I grin.

"Oh my god, Avah, I am too!" Addison screamed and both of us squeal.

Mark turns to his brother, "Dude, the twins are having twins." That comment made me want to beat him up.

"Wow," Derek just shakes his head, "Just wow."

"I can't believe we're going to have babies on the same day!" Addie exclaimed. I can tell it's a big deal for her since she and Mark had a baby when they were seventeen but our mother, Bizzy, forced them to give the baby girl up since she didn't want babies to get in our ways of having successful careers as surgeons.

"Me too!" I pull her into a hug.

Mark looked at his watch. "We're going to miss the dinner reservations if we don't hurry up." After eating out, we were planning on seeing the new movie that had just came out.

Addie shook her head him. "Only you, Marcus Everett." She comments.

"Let's go." Derek hands me my coat and we leave.

"Dude, we got our girlfriends pregnant on the same night." Mark says to his brother after we ordered our drinks. I can see he is so excited even though he was a dad before this because he and Addie didn't get to keep their baby girl.

"Wow, just wow." Derek shook his head again.

"Avah, Avah?!" I heard a voice calling my name. I black out as the voice called my name one more time.

"Avah?" Owen asked.

"Umm...yeah?" I turn to face him.

"Are, are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"If you like, you can stay with me until you get things sorted out." Owen suggests. "I'm sure Cristina won't mind."

"Thank you." I hug him again before checking my pager. "Duty calls." I smiled and gave him a kiss then run off to the surgery thinking, "What have I done?"

Avah's conflicted right now and she's having a baby- the baby of her ex-fiancé who just happens to be the husband of one of the residents. I didn't want Derek to cheat but it seemed right to make him the dad. This will end up being MerDer because while I adore Addek and love Merlex they'll always be endgame. This will be like a Mallie/Calzona-like thing when they raise Sofia (maybe she will be in the story but Mark is not going to be her dad) with the four of them raising the baby together, how do you think about that? Oh and I know it's weird that Alex made out with Arizona as she's gay but read that Capshaw (Arizona) wanted her character to be with Chamber's character (Alex) all along. Will be Jolex/Calzona/Crowen/Maddison/MerDer/Gizzie/Omelia and how do you think Maggie should be introduced; earlier and married to DeLuca or the way she did in the show?

Oh I don't know if anybody watches Pretty Little Liars but I'm planning on doing a Jolex story where they deal with their son's depression just like in PLL when Mike got depressed and Ella didn't know until Mike attacked her in his bedroom when she told him to make lunch and Byron didn't know until he punched Ezra.

Alright review please and tell me what you think because I started on the second chapter already and I'm already almost finished.

Thanks,

Christyanna (Chrissy)

P.S, next chapter is our favorite plastic surgeon and how he deals with the arrival of his and Addison's teenaged daughter who has news of her own.


	2. Into The Fire

This is in Mark's POV.

Takes place during the beginning of Holidaze. One part is rated M because of McSex but nothing extreme at all.

Chapter II

"…Come on, come on

Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn, I meet the power

This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dying  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another..."

~ "Into The Fire" – Thirteen Senses.

It's a few days before Thanksgiving and I am standing over a gurney of a guy who got into a motorcycle accident, but as I am writing in the chart, a tall redheaded girl walks up to Karev and says, "I'm looking for Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Um, you see the dude who was burned…" he points, "Trying to deep fry a turkey? Sloan's the guy making him scream like a girl."

"Thanks," she smiles softly and takes a deep breath before walking over to me, "Dr. Sloan?"

"Yeah," I ask not looking up from my work.

Emma clears her throat, "Hi. Um, so this is a little weird, but, um… my name is Emma Washington. And, uh, my parents are… well, I was adopted eighteen years ago… And, uh, you're my dad."

"What?" I say finally looking up from my patient, "You said your name was Emma?"

"Um hmm."

"Here, hold this. Get him up to a bed and page neuro," I ordered an intern then turn to Emma, "Um, let's go talk in my office."

"Have you… um," I ask sitting down behind his desk, "Addison, your… well…"

"My birth mother," she finishes for me.

I clear my throat, "Yeah, have you met her yet?"

"No, I came straight to you… I didn't…" she shrugs, "Well, I didn't think she'd want to meet me. She gave me away."

"No, that's not true. It wasn't her choice. The minute she found out she was pregnant with you, she was overjoyed," I paused with a smile thinking of the day Addison told me the news, "Her mother forced her to give you up. Honestly, I don't think she's ever gotten over that. I believe it's the main reason why she's now a baby doctor."

"She's an OB?"

"Way more than just that," I smirks, "You're mother is like the Meryl Streep of Maternal-Fetal medicine."

"I don't know what that means."

"Let's just say she's a genius and the best surgeon in her field," I lean back in my chair.

Emma thinks aloud, "So, she's like a baby surgeon? Like, she works on pregnant people too?"

"Bingo… and you didn't just get those brains from her though, you got her looks too," I smiled sincerely since she looks just like Addison did at her age.

Emma's bottom lip starts to tremble right before the tears start to fall, "I, uh, I haven't been completely honest… my parents, they died two years ago in a stupid car crash, that got me sent to stupid foster care… and… and now I'm pregnant. And I don't have anybody then I turned eighteen… I found out your name and I looked you up then got on a plane… and now, I'm here and I'm freaking out. You don't even know me. I just barged into your life and you seem like such a nice guy―"

"Emma, calm down," I cut her off while picking up my phone, "I'm going to call your mother."

I walked out of the room to call Addie about our daughter but before doing it I decided to just take a breather when a memory came to me.

"I was thinking we could have sex today." Addison tells me while closing her locker.

"When do you want to?" I question. Sex has become our thing ever since we started to date three years ago.

"Afterschool," She grinned at me. "My parents won't be home."

"That sounds great, Red." I placed a kiss on the top of her head as we started to walk.

We get to her class, "Um well, see you later on, Mark." she placed a lingering kiss on my lips before winking and going into the room. I sit next to my best friend - basically brother with a huge grin on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Derek questioned.

"You know why!" I grinned more.

He looks down at his desk when it hits him. "You're going to get laid tonight."

"Mhmm." I nod. "Afterschool."

"You're sick, Sloan." he comments while shaking his head.

"You're just jealous that me and Addie started doing it before you and her twin started doing it." I stuck my tounge out, adding "Shep." for extra effect.

"Yes, Mark that is exactly why." Derek said with an roll of his eyes.

After last period and a boring day, we meet up getting into my car. At a stop sign I pull her into a kiss which is usually what we do during one. Even though we both can't contain it I stop for Starbucks. There's this vanilla latte that she likes and it is good but is pretty much a girl drink.

When we got into her house no sooner than she had closed the door, I jumped on her and started kissing her neck.

"Let's take this upstairs." She leads me to her room and we start taking each other's clothing off.

I rip off her long dress as she unbuttons my dress shirt, throwing the items to the ground. It wasn't long before I was naked and was removing her panties throwing them across her bedroom. I chucked when finally getting to her bra and skillfully unhooked it also throwing it across the room. She stood naked too and I smile because she is the most beautiful woman I ever saw.

"Do you like it?" She asked embarrassed.

I cup her face in my hands, "Of course I do." Then I start kissing her down to her breasts.

I gave her nipples treatment under they were hard as a pebble as she snuck her hand down to in between the sensitive area of my legs, giving my package a tight squeeze. We continue teasing each other until I took her boobs and cupped one of them. It was enough to make her moan and whisper "Let's do it." I smile and slide down her body, ready to work magic.

It was when I got her pregnant with Emma.

"Mark?" my best friend called out.

"I have a daughter, Derek. Addison and I have an 18-year-old daughter. I am too young to have an 18-year-old. It's a nail in my coffin. It's like death has come to call." I confess even though he knew all about her all along. They all knew about her.

"Okay, can we put a pin in your existential crisis for a minute?" Derek asks.

"No, that's why they call it a crisis." I joked before turning serious. "I wanna bolt, I wanna quit, I wanna go back to New York, or I don't know, Arkansas. Somewhere where no one will come lookin' for me. I don't know how to talk to her. I don't know what she wants from me." It's the guilt, you know? It's like every time I look at her, I see Addie... I just... The guilt is like a punch in the gut. Everyday."

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault." He states.

"It was my fault. If I didn't get Addison pregnant at seventeen then maybe Bizzy wouldn't have made us give her up." I stare at the floor.

"Well, you're a different guy now. You're not 17 anymore, you've grown up, and you're capable of better." He smiled. "There is nothing you could've done not to get your daughter put up for adoption, per her grandmother's wishes." Then his brow furrowed as he thought of something else. "You were young, there was no way you could have raised a baby while juggling school."

"She's pregnant." I say suddenly.

Derek looked at me, "Who is, Mark?"

"Emma, our daughter. Addie and I are going to be grandparents." I frowned.

"I slept with Avah three months ago!" Derek blurted out.

"What?!" I practially shriek.

"I know, I know," He sighed. "I slept with the woman I used to be engaged to who just happens to be my ex-wife's twin sister, and I'm married."

I turn to face him. "Does anybody know?"

"No." He answered. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody until I'm ready."

"Of course." I pat his back.

"I-I love Meredith!" he stammers.

"I know, you were drunk when you slept with Avah." I wink and begin to walk away.

Later on I find Lexie at the nurses station, writing on a chart. "Lexie," I say.

"Hmm, Mark?" Lexie set the chart down.

"This is Emma, mine and Addison's 18 year-old daughter." I smile at my oldest daughter while introducing her.

"I'm Lexie." I watch as they shake hands.

Sorry this is short but I'm building up to get to 6x11 with as many POVs as possible and I'm not entirely comfortable with writing 1st person. Tell me if you want a Maddison baby because I know I do.

Review review please it's very appreciated. And my inbox is always opened if you have prompts or questions.

Thanks,

Christyanna (Chrissy)

Oh I just want to give a shout-out to the guest reviewer. I'm sorry I made Derek a cheater but I promise Meredith won't leave him and the four of them will raise the baby together. I don't know if you're going to read this anymore but just wanted to say that, and I will always be a diehard MerDer fan.


	3. Secret

Derek's POV.

Chapter III.

"Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead?"

"Secret" - The Pierces.

"Mark has a daughter!" Lexie told me as we were working on a surgery.

"I know." I tell her.

Lexie looked me incredous. "You knew about this?!"

"I knew the two of them for years," I say. "I was there the time Addison was pregnant with Mark's baby nobody who was there could just not know that." She waits for me to continue. "And I was dating her twin sister at the time."

"She's eighteen." My sister in-law stated. "That's not much younger than me."

"I know, they had her at seventeen." I slice the Paitent with a scapel as the monitors beep erratically. "Shit! We have bleeders."

"Shepard, you got it under control?" Richard asked.

"There's nothing I can do. We're just going to have to close him up."

"So, we're going to tell his parents "Happy Thanksgiving, your son is dead?" Yeah that sounds good." George questioned half-joking.

"Georgie!" Izzie slapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen," I start to say. "Her mother didn't let them keep the baby and it's the first time they saw her so just try to get along with Emma." I call over my shoulder as we get the Paitent onto a gurney.

"I went to the doctor's today." Avah tells me as I hold Evangeline's hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No no," She laughed. "I'm fine." I stare at her waiting for an answer. "Der, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a daddy again!"

"You're, we're?" I pick her up after she nods.

"Did you hear that Evie?" Avah reaches down to our daughter's height, "You're going to get a baby brother or sister!"

"Baby?" Evangeline asks as Avah ruffled her curly black hair. She looks just like me and I can only hope the next one looks like my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes, your mom is having a baby." I smile at my girlfriend thinking of the surprise I have for that night.

"Mama!" Evangeline holds her arms out. "Hold me!" She let her toothy grin out. "Pwease!"

"Of course!" Avah picked her up.

"Um, do you want to go out for lunch?" I asked feeling my stomach rumble.

"Diner?" She asked.

"Diner." I agree.

That evening Avah tucks our little girl in and kisses her forehead. "Night, Evie." She turned the light off.

I smile from my spot on the couch and put my book down, getting on my knees. "Avah, this baby has messed up my plans so this has to happen now." I take out a ring box, "Will you marry me?!"

She looked at the ring. "Yes I'll marry you!"

I slide the ring onto her finger and we run up to our room.

"Hi," Avah walked into my office and hands me papers. "I heard you have to send a dying child home."

"Yeah." I nod while setting my pen down and noticed her tired face. "Are you okay?"

"No no, I'm fine." She laughs with a smile. "Remember in med school when we had Chinese food as our dinner one Thanksgiving?"

"That was a great day." I laugh too, "Avah, I'm sorry that I broke you and that Alex broke you too." I say turning serious.

"It's okay, it really is." She tells me.

"No it isn't you're very vulnerable right now." I state and is about about to say something else when she kisses me. "Avah, we can't."

"Yes we can," She took one of my hands and placed it on her boobs. "I love you, always have."

"I'm with Meredith and you're with Alex!" I scream.

"Alex and I are on a break." My ex-fiance informed me. Then she placed another kiss on my lips. It was enough to make me grab her and kiss her, putting her on the desk as she starts unbuckling my pants. I unbutton her top and take off her bra. As we're doing it, I can't help but think of Meredith and Alex. What are we doing to them?

As we leave my office, i get another memory.

At a drive-in,. Avah and I are sitting uncomfortably in the front seat, while Addison and Mark make out in the back.

"God! This movie even sounds gross!" Avah exclaims.

"That's not the movie." I point out.

Addie sticks her head up from the backseat. "So, you guys okay up here?

"No! I want - popcorn, and I want Mark and Derek to go get it!" Avah argued.

"Oh, Derek can go get it!" Mark said also sticking his head out from the backseat.

"No! Mark, go! Get out!" Addison ordered and we go to get popcorn.

"I didn't bring you here to suck Mark's face off!" Avah told her twin sister.

"I know. I'm sorry." Addison apologizes.

"This is so awkward!" Avah groaned.

"You're right, and I wasn't being a very good twin sister. No more making-out, I promise." Addison promises as we come back.

"All right, about the popcorn, I need money!" Mark handed the popcorn to Avah, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"What?" Avah refused the popcorn, "I don't want popcorn! Get back in the car!"

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Mark muttered as he tries to make out with Addison again, but she stops him.

"No, Mark, Mark, no, we are gonna watch the movie with my twin sister and her boyfriend!" Addie rejected him.

"But I missed the beginning!" Mark whined.

"Okay, the little kid's the devil, they have to kill him. Watch the movie!" I call out as the girls scream and fall aside. Avah falls on me as Mark gives me a thumbs up. Addison grab Mark's face and pulls him down with her. "Avah, it's just a movie." We sit awkwardly for a few more moments while Mark and Addison make out. "Do you wanna sit somewhere else?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"So bad!" Avah says.

Later on, Avah and I are laying on the hood of the car.

"You know, the stars are really…just forget it. " I sigh.

"What?'" Avah asked as she looked up at me.

"Nothing. " I cover my line as the car starts rocking. "Well, Addison and Mark have certainly made themselves comfortable!" I stated.

Avah ran her hand up my arm, "Yeah, it's a roomy car!"

"Yeah it is, you know the bench seat of your dad's car," I stop and we jump on each other. We kiss passionately. "It's what it says in the full-body catalogue."

"Wow, that's interesting!" She grinned as we jump on each other again and we fall off the car. People honk car horns and laugh.

A random person said, "Smooth move, Shepard!"

"I'm going on a ferryboat tomorrow." Avah told me later on.

"I'll be there." I answer no matter how much guilt I have for us doing this.

Again I'm really sorry the chapter is short and Derek is a cheater. In case you haven't noticed, he does feel super guilty and the affair is not going to last long but they are going to have a baby so drama is coming. Oh do you want Avah to stay with Alex or have him get with Jo when she shows up, even though I don't want Jolex this time?

I might on having the next chapter be from one of the original interns but I'm not sure since all of them are there and I want to play around with them.

Review review please, I'd love if you would. And, the story already has 454 views which is really cool.

Thanks,

Christyanna (Chrissy)


	5. Chapter 5

Finally here is one of the interns.

Oh I decided to make Mark and Addie married when they came to Seattle but they divorced at the end of Season 3 so she could work in LA, and Derek was engaged to her twin when they all ended up in Seattle with two daughters.

Chapter is in George's POV.

Chapter V

"Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand  
Oh, no  
Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you're not alone..."

~"Everybody Hurts" - REM.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever," Cristina says. "No obnoxious relatives, no stupid traditions. No going around the table and saying what you're grateful for."

"I think we should do the opposite, and say what we're not grateful for." Alex suggested.

"The merger." Cristina annouced.

"The Mercy Westers." Meredith added.

"They're like the plague. I mean, stealing all of our surgeries, eating all that pie in the nurses station." Alex stated.

"George, do you want a baby?" Izzie asks me suddenly.

I spit my milkshake out as I look at my wife, "What?!"

"She wants a baby Bambi." Cristina cracked while trying to hold back laughter.

"Uh yeah, they're alright." I gave in.

"Aww Bambi wants a bunch of screaming, drooling, pooping babies." Cristina cooed sarcastically.

"Shut up Yang," I start to say. "Or I'll tell Owen you want one!" I shot backwhile stuffing a sweet potato fry into my mouth as her face becomes expressionless, and we all laugh.

After I threw out my lunch Avah approached me.

"George?!" She calls out stopping me.

"Yeah?" I ask. When she first came to Seattle with her now ex-fiancé Derek and their children, I found myself having feelings for her but as I didn't want to steal the woman a world class neurologist was set to marry in two months, although unknown to us for a while was dating Meredith on the side; I let my feelings slowly dissapaliate as I didn't want to be another intern who was known for being with an attending, and besides Alex had gotten to her first while I was in love with Izzie who was my best friend for years. I remember one night where Avah was heartbroken after catching Shepard with Meredith and she had just broken off her engagement with him, she's gotten drunk after drinking too much and called me. I took her back to my place, she kissed me and begged me to sleep with her. I complied.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone while eating my Mac and Cheese.

"George?" Avah said crying, "Derek cheated on me so I called it off."

"I'll take you home. Joe's Bar?" I put the food in the fridge and threw my jacket on in a hurry.

"You're here!" She threw her arms around me. I can tell she is drunk.

"Okay, um, I'm going to take you back to my place." I pick her up and carry her to the car.

"George, I can't believe this is over." She cried as we sat around eating dinner.

I reached over and stroke her hair, "I know, darling."

"What if we slept together?" She wondered.

"I don't know about this, Avs." I tell her.

"Come on!" She stood up and went over to me, kissing my lips.

I placed her onto the kitchen table and start unzipping her dress.

"George?" Avah repeated.

"Yes?" I question.

"I'm um...I'm pregnant!" She admitted.

"Who is the father?" I inquire.

"Derek." Avah revealed.

"Your ex-fiancé?" I can feel tense in every word.

"Yes, that Derek." She looks at the floor.

"Well I'm here for you." I hug her.

"This is so ironic!" Avah starts laughing, "The guy I used to be engaged to got me pregnant again!"

"It's going to be okay." I assure her. "Have you had a sonogram yet?"

She wiped a tear away. "No."

"I am going to give you one right now." I concluded and take her into an exam room. "It's going to be cold." I squirt gel onto her bare stomach. "That's the baby." I point.

"My baby." She whispered.

Then I spot something on the monitors, "Oh no."

"What is it?!" Avah sat up.

"It's twins." I annouced.

"Just my life." Avah sighs.

"Look," I turn the machine off. "I think you should just tell Shepard no matter mad him and Meredith will be; don't worry about them, worry about the babies that are growing inside of you."

"Thank you." She put me into a big hug. "But if you tell anybody you'll be on my service for the rest of your life."

"Yes, Ma'am." I agreed.

A couple of minutes later, I enter the on-call room where Izzie is sleeping. "Hey. Hey."

"Hey. Oh, god," Izzie rubs her face. "Did I miss a page?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Everything's okay." I sit on the bed after she moved over.

"What?" She questions.

"Is this really what you want? Cause if it's really what you want, we could do it." I smile.

"Really?" She smiles that bright smile I love.

"Yeah." I nod before going on top of her.

Afterwards when we lay in each other's arms, she gasped. "Best sex ever."

"Wanna do it again?" I ran my hand up her leg.

Later on I approach Callie. "Callie?"

"Hey George," She looks away from the chart she was writing on. "What's up?"

"Avah is pregnant!" I screamed.

"Addie's sister?!" Callie questions in disbelief.

"With Shepard's babies!" I added, still screaming.

"Ssh, he's coming." Callie tries to calm me down as he comes over with Meredith and his daughters.

"Anybody see Avah?" Derek asks as he looked at Evangeline who looks just like him.

"No!" Callie and I both exclaim nervously.

"I just wanted to let her know we're going out." He says as Mer looked at Piper who looks just like Avah.

"Okay, um..." Callie starts to say.

"See you later!" Meredith calls over her shoulder as she pulled Piper to the door.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asked me once they left.

"I don't know. Avah told me that if I told anyone, I'd be on her service for the rest of my life." I confess.

"We have to help her hide this." Callie decides.

"We do." I agree and we started talking about how to help her until she's ready.

After we discussed what to do, we decide to meet Avah's niece.

"I'm so glad you guys came," Mark said as he let us into his apartment while Arizona, Callie, and Lexie are preparing their Thanksgiving feast, with Lexie chopping the celery. "Hey, everybody... uh, well I met my daughter after giving her up because Addie's mother forced us to as we were young. Umm here's another thing to be... thankful for, Lexie, Emma here is gonna move in with us for a little while and we're going to help her with her baby."

"Oh, my God!" Callie shrieked when we see that Lexie cut the tip of her pinkie finger.

"Oh!" Arizona screams.

"Ouch." Lexie moaned in pain.

This is Emma." Mark introduces his daughter who looks just like Addison to me and Izzie.

"I'm Emma." She held her hand out for us to shake it.

I'm also really sorry that is a short one too but it got really boring halfway while writing it.

I just came up with a really weird idea to have George be Hannah's biological father, how do you think of that?

This reached 687 views!

Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and favorites even though there isn't much. I'd love to here from you guys more!

Thanks,

Christyanna (Chrissy)


End file.
